theevilstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil 5: The Empire Expands
The Evil 5: The Empire Expands was a story that was released on June 7, 2012. Elyk takes the throne after his father is permanently killed by Cortney, Nathan, and Leslee. The newly-renamed Elyk Empire quickly expands while conflicts arise worldwide. When asked about the future of the story, creator Ns 98 states that there will be several more upcoming surprises for his viewers, and that The Evil 6: Elyk's Worst Enemies is quite "Hazzardous". Plot “Hold on, y’all!!” Leslee yelled as the General Lee sped over Europe. “Hold on to what?” Cortney screamingly asked. “Very funny,” Nathan said. They had just escaped Nairod’s castle and were flying home. They had just killed him and Elleinad, but they knew that they still had Elyk on their hands. They also knew that the newly renamed Elyk Empire would not fall. As attached as Elyk had been to his father, they knew that he would avenge Nairod to the greatest extent. However, once news of this reached Southern Africa in Johannesburg, Gaborone, Harare, Durban, Cape Town, Pretoria, Windhoek, and Mbabane, the Royal South African Army deployed north and liberated South Africa, Swaziland, Mozambique, Zimbabwe, Namibia, Zambia, and Malawi. The Imperial Army was ambushed in Luanda, Angola, and forced back across the Angola-Democratic Republic of the Congo border into Kahemba. This conflict caused the Royal South African Army in each of the capital cities they liberated to march to Kitwe, Zambia. After two days, they were all assembled. Tensions from the Imperial Army rose, and the Imperial borders were guarded diligently. However, once the assembled army of 200,000 gathered they ambushed the Imperial Army. From Kitwe, they marched north, liberating towns in north-central Zambia and they drove the troops back into the Democratic Republic of the Congo. The Imperial Army finally retreated, and camped in Lubumbashi. “WHAT?!!!!! They retreated?!!!!!” Elyk demanded at the television. It was breaking news on the front screen. “I told General Buhuku to stay as long as it took to dispose of those incompetent Africans!! I should’ve known better!! They think that just because Father is dead that the empire is dead. Well they are sorely wrong!!” “Breaking news today from Africa, where it appears that a revolution has just begun. The Royal South African Army has caused the Imperial Army to retreat to Kahemba and Lubumbashi, both in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. A battle was fought, and it has caused much trouble for the new emperor-dictator Elyk. As you all know, his father Nairod was killed last week by a group of Romanian Rebels led by the Triumphant Trio. This has caused trouble even in the subservient monarchies. Czechoslovakia forced the monarch of Austria-Hungary to sign a declaration of war against the empire just last Thursday, the day before Nairod was assassinated. These events have also caused uproar in southern Americanada. The Southern provinces have decided that they are going to fight against the Elyk Empire, as well as a few others. Already Florida, Georgia, North and South Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, Kentucky, Tennessee, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Arkansas, Missouri, Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, and California have seceded from the Americanada. These states have become confederate to the rebellion. They have permission from Serbia to adopt the flag. They have adopted the infamous Dixie flag, which states that they are against the Empire. More states are planned to do as these have. Other nations that are involved are Mexico, New Brazil, Congo-Zaïre, Scandinavia, Serbia, Angola-Zambia, and China-India.” “Wow! I can’t believe that happened! Maybe this thing is blowing over!” Cortney exclaimed. * * * * * Back at the castle, Elyk was throwing a fit. “Why did I ever trust him?!!! General Buhuku is obviously incompetent of duty!” Elyk shouted. “This always happens to me!! Why, Nathan could lead an army better than that stupid general!! Rondo!” he shouted at his servant. “I demand you to recruit two new generals to replace Buhuku, ASAP! Hurry!” he yelled. * * * * * “Leslee, where are we?” Nathan asked. “According to the GPS, we’re almost back in the United States,” Leslee said. They just crossed over Charleston, and what they saw made them sick. All that they saw for miles was Imperial soldiers, even from their altitude. Elyk had apparently seized control of the United States from where Nairod had left it. “You’d think that since he hates Southern stuff that his soldiers wouldn’t be here,” Cortney said. “Not really, Cortney,” Leslee said. “I just didn’t think that there would be this many of them here,” “Leslee!!!!” Nathan suddenly screamed. “What?” Leslee inquired. Leslee hadn’t noticed that the soldiers below were shooting at The General. The shots busted through the windshield, and everyone was screaming. The next moment, the door to Leslee’s side somehow swung, and Leslee fell out of it, not screaming. They were above a rural area of South Carolina, probably near the Georgia border. Leslee landed in some trees, but Nathan and Cortney couldn’t tell exactly where. The General had been shot at, but the material that it was built from deflected the gunshots, and no dents were visible. “Cortney!! Do you know how to drive?” Nathan asked. “Nathan, is that even a question? I’ve seen my mom drive, my dad drive, Leslee drive. . .” Cortney replied. “Can you?” Nathan asked. “Nope. No clue whatsoever.” Cortney said. “It can’t be that hard.” Cortney tried to take the wheel, but she didn’t know how to drive the car. They plunged quickly and landed in the parking lot of a small hotel. “Well that didn’t feel good!” Nathan exclaimed. “Really?” Cortney asked sarcastically. “Where are we?” “This GPS says that we are northwest of Savannah, GA.” Nathan replied. “Savannah? Isn’t that where that cook lady lives?” Cortney inquired. “Well, I wouldn’t call myself a cook lady, but I guess y’all could,” said a friendly voice behind them. “You’re. . . you’re. . .,” Nathan stammered. “I’m Paula Deen, and pleased to meet y’all!” Paula said happily. “I know about what y’all’ have been doin’ to help our world, and I am so proud of y’all!” “Paula, when did you open a bed-and-breakfast and why aren’t you in the kitchen?” Nathan inquired, puzzled. “Well y’all, it all started when those dumb soldiers marched into the city. They destroyed my restaurant, and of course, the kitchen. I fled urban Savannah and came here. Y’all are in Port Wentworth. Luckily, I had a small, cozy, little cabin up here. I’ve converted it into a little bed-and-breakfast. I’ve had a lotta customers, though. Y’all look lost. I know from how much y’all are on TV that y’all don’t live anywhere around here. Would y’all like to stay here?” Paula asked. “We wouldn’t want to impose, and we don’t have any money.” Nathan replied. “Well then y’all can stay here for free!! I don’t need any money at the moment, and y’all deserve a reward for all your work. Come on in!” Paula said. Paula showed Nathan and Cortney to their rooms, and they had a nice time. However, back in Europe, things were going bad. . . for Elyk that is. Czechoslovakia and Serbia had partnered together and they were trying to form their own independent state. Bratislavans had invaded Vienna and forced the Austro-Hungarian monarch to sign a secession pact. King Franz was forced into submission, and Austria-Hungary officially became a rebellious state. However that very afternoon, Austro-Hungarian troops ambushed the Czechoslovaks and forced them past Austria-Hungary’s borders. King Franz declared Austria-Hungary pro-Elykian, and that the country would do whatever necessary to ensure Elyk’s continued possession of the empire. However, Czechoslovakia had stricken rebellion into some of the empire’s rivals. This was one reason why Secret Agent Faye was on her way to Nashville. “Y’all make yourselves at home! Just holler if there’s anything that y’all need!” Paula said. After eating a dinner of shrimp gumbo casserole, steak, rolls, and some of her Uncle Bob’s fresh apple cake, they were tired. She had taken them to their rooms, and they were settling down for the night. Cortney went to bed dreaming of killing Kyle, breakfast, and of makeup that can be applied with your feet. Nathan, however, had a different dream. He was thinking about how Kyle had been breaking many laws and then about a case. Ha ha, maybe even on Judge Judy. Beethoven’s 5th began playing, and then the announcer said “You are about to enter the courtroom of Judge Judith Sheindlin. The people are real, the cases are real, the rulings are final. This is Judge Judy.” “All parties in the matter of Cortney and the Cool Person vs. Villains step forward.” the bailiff said. “Cortney and the Cool Person are accusing the Villains of constantly being a threat to society and of 1st degree world domination attempts.” the announcer said. “OK, so Cortney, can you please narrate what exactly has been going on?” Judge Judy asked. “Yes, Your Honor. Well, the Villains have tried to take over the world repeatedly and have also tried to kill us repeatedly. In fact. .” Cortney began. “Well what do you expect? We’re evil and we want the world!!!” Elyk shouted. “SHUT UP!!! YOU ARE IN MY COURTROOM, AND YOU SHALL NOT INTERRUPT HER!!!” Judge Judy screamed. “Oh rea. .” Elyk began. “I’M SPEAKING!! I’m speaking!!” Judge Judy yelled again. “Continue, dear.” “Yes, Your Honor. In fact, he’s tried to kill Nathan in cold blood repeatedly, damage the car, and almost impale me!!” Cortney proclaimed. “Well you. . .” Nairod began. “SHUT UP!!! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID TO YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SON!! I’M THE POWER HERE, NOW SHUT IT!!!!” Judge Judy said. “Judgment for the plaintiffs in the amount of five quadrillion dollars,” “NO!!! I give them nothing and you’re “ruling” is not final!” Elyk shouted. “Oh really?” inquired Judge Judy walking towards Elyk. In the next minute, she ripped off her robe and turned into Leslee. Before Leslee could do anything, a strong, enticing, pleasant aroma filled the courtroom. “What is that?” Nairod asked. “It smells vaguely of toast and . . . and. . . and . . . butter, y’all!!” “Father!! How dare you curse to the highest degree!!” Elyk said. “C’mon, I made y’all breakfast!!” Paula said. Nathan got ready while Paula woke Cortney. “I made a special breakfast for y’all! I’ve got everything that y’all could want. Pancakes, syrup, toast/ butter/ jelly, biscuits, gravy, bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, juice, coffee, tea, milk, and lots of other stuff!” Paula exclaimed. “Paula, why are you doing this for us?” Cortney asked. “Because y’all haven’t never been properly rewarded for all the hard work that ya do. I wish that I could do even more.” Paula replied. While Nathan and Cortney were eating, the phone rang. “Hello, this is Paula Deen’s B & B & L & D, how can I help y’all? You wanna speak to Nathan and Cortney?” Paula inquired. Cortney ran over and mouth-said “password”. “Well what’s the password?” Paula asked. “The cow says moo,” Leslee replied. “Here they are Leslee,” said Paula as Nathan walked into the room. “Leslee?!” Cortney and Nathan yelled over the phone. “Where are you?” “Guys, I’m in Nashville. I think that I’ve been elected President of Dixie, and you two are the vice presidents.” Leslee replied. “Awesome!!!” Cortney yelled. “Go Cortney, it’s your birthday, not really, go Cortney, it’s your birthday, not really, go Cortney, go Cortney!!” “OK?” said Nathan, puzzled. “Guys, one more thing. Elyk fled Romania.” Leslee said. “WHAT?!!” Nathan and Cortney exclaimed in unison. “Yeah. I’ve been going through several files, and I’ve discovered that he’s heading to London,” Leslee said. “Why?” Nathan asked. “Nathan, why would she know?” Cortney asked. “Actually I do know, Cortney,” Leslee replied. “He’s going to the House of Parliament. There’s a hidden gem inside Big Ben, and the owner of the gem can hypnotize people. If Elyk gets his hands on it, then he’ll be invincible. Guys, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” “How are you going to get here?” Nathan inquired. “Both of you, repeat after me: 1-2,” Leslee instructed. “1-2,” Nathan and Cortney said in unison. “4-6-7,” Leslee continued. “4-6-7,” Nathan and Cortney repeated. “1979-1985,” Leslee resumed. “1979-1985,” Nathan and Cortney said. “1-2-4-6-7-1979-1985,” Leslee finished. “1-2-4-6-7-1979-1985,” Cortney and Nathan finished. In the next moment, Leslee was teleported to the B&B(&L&D). “Leslee, how did you do that?” Cortney asked. “Well, there’s a special passcode that I helped install on the keychain with the General’s key. When we repeated that passcode, we activated the device. However, the key is only voice-activated, as it will only respond to your voice, my voice, or Leslee’s voice,” Nathan explained to Cortney. “OK? European vacation. Anyway, I call shotgun!” screamed Cortney as she ran out the door. “Leslee, honey, are ya hungry?” Paula asked. “No, that’s OK Paula, but thanks anyway.” Leslee responded. “Good luck, Paula,” said Nathan as he walked out the door. “Good luck, y’all!!” Paula yelled as Leslee started the General’s engine. “Guys, it won’t start!” Leslee exclaimed. “Oh no, the battery’s dead!” Nathan also exclaimed. “How can that be?” Cortney asked. “We didn’t leave anything open. “Well, you didn’t, but. . .” said a malicious voice. “Oh no, it ain’t. . .” Paula began. “Yes it is I, the one who will retrieve that gem!! Just to be sure that you don’t have any assistance, I shall be taking this with me!!!” Elyk exclaimed, pointing to Paula. “However, I first want to . . .” he began, but was knocked senseless by Paula’s pan. “Y’all ain’t never gonna get away with your crap!! Children, I’ll go get a spare battery from the garage.” Paula said. When she returned, they left, and headed for Nashville. Paula had wrapped unconscious Elyk up in thick rope and placed him in the sun, under a flying Dixie flag with a loose flagpole. As Cortney and the Cool People headed for Nashville, they didn’t know that they were being followed. * * * * * Before Elyk had left for London, he had received the two new generals that he had wanted. One of them was the monarch general of France, Jacques Marseillaise, and the other was an experienced naval officer from the Belgium division of France, Leopold Brabançonne. That was not their legal names, but their real names were unknown. They had named themselves after the national anthems of the former countries from which they hailed. Ironically, General Marseillaise was from Marseille, France, and General Brabançonne hailed from Brabant, Belgium. They were the most experienced and most trained of any in Elyk’s army. In addition to the Imperial Army, some of the most evil leaders in history led attacks against the Rebels. However, Generals Marseillaise and Brabançonne were leading a flotilla to Savannah and throughout the southern United States (no longer Americanada). Paula left her B&B and fled north into southeastern Tennessee. “General Marseillaise,” said General Brabançonne. “Which port in Americanada shall we be landing?” “We shall be landing in New Orleans, LA. We shall sail up the Mississippi, cross the Ohio, and then travel south via the Cumberland River and land in Nashville. There is no possible way that we can’t take them. Sir Elyk expects it, and we shall not fail, Leopold.” General Marseillaise replied. * * * * * “OK, that’s HQ,” Leslee replied. She flew the General into a secret hangar. They got out and Leslee led them into a large auditorium filled with many famous heroes of the centuries. “OK, we’ve got many people from history here to help us, but here is three of them said Leslee. “Hey is that. . ?” Cortney began. “Yes it is,” Leslee said. “This is Emmett Till.”, introducing the 14-year old boy. “Nice to meet you all,” Emmett said shyly. “I remember you!” Nathan said. “You were a very important civil rights activist who was brutally murdered, and you were our age.” “Yes, Nathan, and the opponents that you’re facing are very much like mine. However, you can defeat Elyk and his army.” Emmett said. “This is Rosa Parks,” said Leslee, leading them over to an elderly woman. “We all know what she was famous for.” “We are going to help you as much as we possibly can,” said Rosa. “We know what it’s like, and we will not stand for it!! We will keep our eyes on the prize!!” “Thank you, Mrs. Parks,” Cortney, Leslee, and Nathan said in unison. “Last but certainly not least,” Leslee said, walking over to the pastor. “I present to you Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.” “Greetings to you all. I hope that we can come to terms with this Elyk, but if we cannot, we will still use passive resistance. As Mrs. Parks said “keep your eyes on the prize”, and we continue to do so.” “Well guys, we need to go. I just wanted to introduce everyone to you,” Leslee said. They went out to the General and left HQ. “We may not get to see him, but the real General Lee and General Grant are battling against Elyk!” Leslee said. “Now I’m going to London, though,” “KK,” said Cortney. They flew over Savannah, and could tell that Paula had left her cabin. Elyk had obviously escaped, but they could also see a torn Dixie flag; obviously Elyk’s doing. “Kyle’s got the Dixie spirit,” Cortney sarcastically said. Leslee quickly flew over the Atlantic, and they landed in London at 10:00 pm. On a news cast that they could see within a pub, the Rebel Army had clashed with the Imperials at Walvis Bay, in Namibia. The Rebels had defeated the Imperials, and pushed them all the way back into Brazzaville, in the Republic of the Congo. They also learned of the two generals following them. “Guys, there’s Big Ben,” said Leslee as she flew to the platforms. The exterior of Big Ben was being renovated while the interior had been closed. The chimes were strong enough to knock a person off their feet or destroy the platforms. General Marseillaise and General Brabançonne had landed in London two hours earlier though, despite having to change course. They were prepared to kill the children. Elyk had granted them permission to do whatever they must to kill Cortney and the Cool People, even if it meant abandoning their army. The generals had snuck onto the platform that was opposite of where Nathan and Cortney got off of the General. “Well, well, well,” said General Marseillaise. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Jacques Marseillaise, monarch of Elykian France, and this is Leopold Brabançonne, my second-in-command. As you probably guessed, we are here to destroy you! HA HA HA HA HA!!!! “Would you like it the easy way or the hard way?” General Marseillaise asked. “Easy way,” said Nathan, motioning to Cortney. She understood. “You know, you children might not be so bad after all. Now what do you prefer as your form of death? Decapitation? Hanging?” General Marseillaise asked. “How about. . . this!!” Cortney screamed. In the next minute she elbowed General Marseillaise and then pushed General Brabançonne over to the other side of the platform where Leslee was flying the General. “Ha!! What do you plan to do now?” he asked. “NOW LESLEE!!” Cortney yelled. Leslee honked the General’s horn right next to General Brabançonne. He tripped and fell over the platform, landing in the Thames River. “Leopold!! You will be very sorry!!” General Marseillaise shouted. As he prepared to decapitate Cortney, her and Nathan kicked him against the wooden railing of the platforms, as all London could receive in time was wooden platforms. As he fell back against it, the railing broke where he was standing, and he fell back and fell into the Thames River. “Did you really think that it was over?” an evil voice asked from behind. “See ya Cortney,” Nathan said as he ran away from them. “Ha ha ha! You should’ve knew he would’ve done that!” Elyk yelled. “He’s just scared,” Cortney remarked. Elyk seized the moment. He tried to escape, but Cortney fashioned a whip from some rope. She aimed it at Elyk, and she choked him back to Big Ben. During the struggle, he dropped the gem. Leslee caught it and broke it on the side of the General. It crumbled to the ground below. “NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!” Elyk screamed. He and Cortney continued to fight each other until Elyk pushed Cortney off of Big Ben. However, Nathan had just turned the power back on in Big Ben. Cortney held onto Big Ben with just a metal rod that was stuck in the tower. Elyk smiled evilly. “I’VE WON!! HA HA HA HA HA!!” Elyk howled. “Not so fast!” Nathan yelled from the top of Big Ben while it began to chime the midnight hour. “It’s not over yet!!!” “WHAT?!!” Elyk screamed. Big Ben began to hit the single chimes, at which time the platforms broke off, and Elyk fell with them. Elyk tried to turn into a bat, but he impaled himself on one of the spokes of the House of Parliament before he could do so. Nathan jumped about five feet from Big Ben to land in the General. “Let’s go home,” they all said as Leslee drove out of Europe for the last time.